Teasing To Please
by Aerobella the Wicked
Summary: I'm selfish as selfish comes. You're giving me a run for my money, honey.
1. Making A Break For It

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Universe, I merely used it as a springboard for the creation of this story. I only own the new characters that I've created.

* * *

**Making A Break For It.**

The windows of my empty house stared at me, mocking me. They seemed to be saying that I'd never make it. They told me I'd never make it anywhere, no matter how much I tried. But I wasn't trying to prove them wrong.

All I'd ever wanted in my life was stability. But I lived in complete chaos most times. My parents never kept a job for more than a month. We'd moved more times than I can count. During the year that I turned thirteen we'd moved more than 4 times. I never unpacked my clothes, or my other belongings. Who knew how long it would be until I moved once more.

There was an advantage to my unwillingness to settle in a place that I knew I'd only be a visitor to. If I ever wanted to, I could run away quickly. I was fit too, so it wasn't hard to carry most of my things. I didn't need a lot either. All I needed was a few changes of clothes, a sleeping bag, money, water, and food. I wouldn't even need to write a note or anything. By the time my parents would discover it, I'd be long gone.

We were currently living in a small dinky town in northern Washington. Forks, it was called. It irked me that it was always dark, and rainy. It was just too much, I needed to be in the sun for at least a few hours each day. The school wasn't better. There was no one, at all. Like under 400 kids or something. I sat alone, not allowing myself to make friends with people I would be leaving soon.

But not this time. If I was going to be leaving Forks, it would be on my own terms. My parents wouldn't decide my fate any longer. I would leave Forks now, and maybe find another family who could provide a stable environment for me to live in. Stability is what I thrived for, opposed to spontaneous actions.

The rain began to trickle down from the trees, and I realized I should get going. The rest of my life was ahead of me. It didn't involve this town, or any other God-forsaken town that I'd be dragged to. And then maybe I'd be happy, for once.

Maybe being Abigail Jordan wouldn't completely suck anymore.

* * *

A/N: Comments, questions, suggestions, all are welcome. This was sort of the prolouge. So yeah, it was meant to be short. Please review, and look for the second chapter coming soon! 


	2. Sunshine

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I hope you all haven't given up one me yet. I know, I know, it's been months and months since I've done any work on this fanfic. I haven't done any work on any of my fanfictions in such a long time. I haven't even taken a look at the unfinished draft of the novel I'm more than halfway through in months. Since I've began this story, Breaking Dawn was released. Just so you know, because I planned this out before I knew what would happen within that novel, my fanfiction has nothing to do with the last novel in the series. Sorry to disappoint you guys! I hope to get things moving now, seeing as it has been forever. Enjoy this chapter! And review! Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

** Sunshine  
**

The sky above me was ominous and threatening. It was drizzling, but the clouds wished to offer more. I sighed as I shrugged on my jacket. School ended only yesterday, summer was upon me—yet I hadn't seen any hint of sun for weeks. Summer was meant for basking in the sun, not slowly decaying in the rain. When I lived in Texas I wished for rain to sooth the sweltering heat, I now wished for sweltering heat to dry up any hint of moisture.

I walked through the dense woods along the highway in silence for miles. I had already decided it was safer to walk through these woods, instead of the highway. A while ago there was talk about large wolves roaming this area, but it had died down. I'd much rather get eaten by a wolf than have to stay here. If I wandered the exposed highway then there was a chance I'd be seen by my parents. It was safer this way.

I left my cell phone on my desk. If my parents were to call me I could be easily tracked. Earlier this morning I had stopped at the only phone store for miles when I bought my camping and survival supplies. I purchased a small pre-paid phone with $50 on it in case of an emergency.

Money was another thing I had already thought about. I had a savings account that was overflowing with birthday and holiday money, college money, and whatever I had made from the dozens of part-time jobs I'd had in every town we'd lived in for the past two years. My mom set it up when I was born and put any money I had ever received into it, then gave me the ATM card when she could trust me to be responsible. I think it totaled to maybe $10,000. Plenty for me to use until I got to wherever I was going.

My legs ached and all around me it was growing darker. I needed to stop, to rest, and to collect my thoughts before continuing on. I decided it might be safer to move even deeper into the forest and find a place to stay there. The forest became thicker and older as I moved deeper and deeper into its core.

Finally I stopped in a very small clearing that a shaded by the surrounding trees. The rain trickled down from the upper branches very slowly. The temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees and I was sure that the sun had finally set past the constant over of clouds. I dropped my bag at the base of a tree and leaned against it. The woods around me were silent and calm. Yet, somehow I was not.

This was stupid. How could I possibly think that this would work out? I'm a silly fifteen year-old girl who doesn't think rationally. I never considered where I was going, or what I would do when I got there. I was just a runaway that would be reported to the police as soon as anyone found out who I was. Stupid Abby. Always stupid, thinking about here and now instead of the future. There were probably people searching for me already. My parents should have been home hours ago. They would have seen all of my things gone and called the police.

"Stupid idea." I muttered to myself, flustered at my stupidity. But now I could feel my eyes becoming heavier and my thoughts were slowing. I opened up my bag, which included a small one person tent. I quickly set it up and zipped myself and my other belongings inside. I felt the cold chilling my bones and wrapped myself in the black sleeping bag that I've had for years.

As I drifted off into a deep sleep, I almost thought there was someone watching me. It was too late to inspect it, however. My eyes shut themselves tight and I was asleep.

I slept very uneasily against the cold ground. All night I felt this tugging feeling in my stomach. I woke up often feeling nauseous and dizzy. I considered the decision I made and decided that was what made me feel uneasy throughout the night. At some point it even felt like I was floating. It was a strange feeling that I've never felt before. Maybe I was coming down with a stomach virus.

I awoke very suddenly and jumped into a sitting position almost instantly. I could see light shining though the top of my tent. The clouds are gone? That's a first. I heard a soft breeze and the rustling of leaves. The kids back home are probably taking in as much sun as possible. Wait a second, rewind that last statement. I called Forks home. I was leaving, it has never been my home and it never will be. The statement shook me and I reconsidered my decision briefly.

I eagerly opened the flap of my tent. I wanted to get enough of this sun as possible, I hadn't seen the sun in months. My heart nearly stopped when I saw what awaited me outside. The ground beneath my feet seemed to disappear and the tugging on my stomach returned. My knees buckled but I was steadied before I hit the ground. The last thing I remember is the well over 6 foot tall, tan, muscular boy gripping my arms to keep me from falling.

And then I fainted.


	3. Believe

Author's Note: I was slightly disappointed by the result of the last chapter and I really hope this one will get you guys was written all in one day, finished only moments before it was posted. I really hope that by bringing updates faster more people will read. I don't mean to be begging for reviews, butey're what encourage me to keep writing. You don't even have to say that you like my story. You could tell me that you hate it, that it's a disaster and that I should just give up writing now. As long as I get your opinion, it won't matter if it's good or bad. It's your opinion, and I can't change that. Reviews and feedback help me fix the story to help you enjoy it more. So please, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Beleive**

_I don't ever wanna believe  
That I don't ever wanna believe, yeah  
That when we die  
That we all leave  
I don't ever wanna let go  
And I hope that you see, yeah  
That there's a part of you  
That's left inside of me._

_Believe by The All-American Rejects  
_

"Who are you?" I asked the tan, angular face the hovered above me. The yellow light shining through the trees created a glow that surrounded his head, making him seem almost angelic. I was unaware of anything but his face.

"Jacob." His voice was raspy and horse, but no less gorgeous than his face. I noticed that his deep brown eyes were reddened and I saw the stains left by tears on his prominent cheeks. Why would this handsome angel cry? The thought of him being sad almost brought tears to my own eyes. It was such an overwhelming emotion. I couldn't understand it. Why do I care about this stranger?

"Well, Jacob, could you please move so I could get up?" He seemed startled but cautiously backed away. He stood up and offered me one of his over sized hands.

"Please, be careful." He managed to croak out. "You've been unconscious for almost an hour." I unsurely gave him my hand and he slowly pulled me up to my feet. I became slightly dizzy in the process. Jacob gently gripped my shoulders to steady me. I felt slightly uncomfortable and shrugged off his hands. I staggered over to a tree and slid to the ground, my back leaning against the bark. Jacob stood where I had left him, most likely deciding whether it would be a good idea to follow me.

It was silent for a few minutes. I surveyed myself, trying to decide if I should just turn around and go home. It felt like I had a fever of at least 102 degrees. I couldn't stand up straight, or walk in a straight line. I had even fainted. I was shocked when the silence was disturbed.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous." Jacob, who looked like an angel only a minute ago was enraged. "Don't you listen to the news? There are dangerous animals in this forest. You could've died!" I was surprised that he was so emotional. I sat in awe and didn't speak. He was shaking with rage.

"I," I was unsure what to say, "I'm sorry." It sounded more like a question. Why was he so opposed to me being here? I became scared as his shaking became more intense. It looked like he was going to explode.

I think he realized this and took a long, shaky breath. This only seemed to calm him slightly. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and took another deep breath. I think he realized that I was frightened by him and apologized.

"This place is full of things that could hurt you." He explained tenderly. "If I found you in that tent after being mauled to death by a bear or," he hesitated, "wolf, I don't think I could contain my anger." He was getting closer to me. I pushed myself against the tree as much as possible. This Jacob fellow was inticing and angelic, but apparently was also venguful and moody. I wasn't sure if I should remain here any longer but couldn't seem to pull myself away. Something was keeping me here, I couldn't explain what or why.

I used the tree to pull myself to my feet and waited a few moments before I stopped feeling dizzy. The feeling subsided and I felt my head and cheeks with my hands. The heat was clearly not coming from me. When Jacob with within a few feet of me I realized that he was the one that was burning up. I could feel the heat radiating off oh him.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "You're burning up." I reached my hand up to touch his cheek, which I could barely reach. The heat was so intense I flinched my hand back. It felt as though I had gotten a burn. He bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"I don't have a fever." He tried to explain. "My body temperature is just a little bit warmer than yours." I didn't understand but I decided not to push the issue. I was still unsure why I cared so much. His face displayed a confused look for a few minutes.

"I don't know your name." He frowned. I was oblivious to that fact and was eager to let him know who I was. I was so eager it surprised me.

"Abigail." I said so quickly that it did not sound like my name at all. "I mean," I said slowly, "I'm Abigail. Please though, call me Abby."

"Abby." He said my name. "Abby." He said again, seeming to weigh the word on his tongue. He didn't speak for a long time, and moved to sit next to me.

When he sat beside me, I was able to see how large he actually was. Even while sitting he towered over me and his legs were easily twice the length of mine. His russet colored skin was stretched tight by the muscles underneath. His eyes were an intense deep brown. His silky jet black hair hung just above his ears in complete disarray.

"Why are you here?" I looked him in the eyes and asked him seriously. We were at eye level when he was sitting and I was standing.

He laughed, a gorgeous laugh. "I should be asking you the same thing? What fourteen year-old girl goes camping alone?"

"I'm not fourteen." Everyone had that misconception, I was slightly short for my age. "I'm fifteen." Like one year made much difference.

"Well then, Ms. Fifteen Years Old, why were you camping in the woods alone? You should be down at La Push with all of your silly friends. The sun doesn't come out too often here." Friends. I haven't had a real friend in years.

"I don't have any friends." I said sadly. I never knew if I would last in a town long enough to actually form trusting relationships. "Which is why I'm in the woods alone. I'm not camping. I'm running away." He thought about what I said for a minute before responding.

"I'm your friend." He said so surely that I actually believed him. "I'm whatever you need me to be." I hardly knew this mysterious boy, but I wanted to believe that was true. I don't know what allowed this quick bond to form, but I'm glad it did. He was silent for a while. "I'm running away too."

"What are you running away from?" Why would this sweet, sweet angel run away from anything?

"I," he began, "there was a girl. My friend, well she was my friend, I'm not sure anymore. I, well, I loved her. But, she loves someone else. They're getting married soon." I felt chest fallen and sad. He seemed to notice that. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I know that I'll move on."

"I'm sorry." I said in a muted voice. I was truly sorry for Jacob. This explained the red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Jacob, how old are you?" I was curious. He was larger than any boy I knew, but didn't have an older feel to him. He seemed like any average teenager. I was also trying to change the subject. I didn't want him to have to think about the hurt he felt anymore.

"Sixteen." A year older than me. Sixteen year-olds don't look like this. He guessed what I was thinking. "On the Rez, we grow a little bit faster than most places. Most of my friends are all the same size as me."

My stomach growled and both of us laughed. "Maybe it's time for some lunch." I slowly approached the bag with all of my belongings and pulled out the bag of food that I had packed. I pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and offered one to Jacob, which he graciously accepted. I tossed him a granola bar and took one for myself as well. By the time I returned to where he sat, his hands were empty and he was rubbing his stomach as if he still was hungry.

"And maybe we eat a little bit more down there, too."


End file.
